The present invention relates to an improved speed governor of the eddy-current-brake-type for use in a delayed operation switch or the like.
A delayed operation switch is, for example, provided with a speed governor (hereinafter referred to simply as a "governor") in order to set a delay time. Among the variety of conventional governors, one with an escape wheel has been in general use. This governor, however, produces much operating noise and it is not possible to adjust the operating time thereof. Other eddy-current-brake-type governors have been proposed which do not produce large amounts of operating noise and which have a variable braking force adjustment or braking force per se. On the other hand, these governors have a drawback in that they are complex and the available braking force is relatively low.